At present, silicon carbide (SiC) which is a compound of carbon and silicon has attracted attention as a crystal. Silicon carbide has attracted attention because of various advantages that, for example, the band gap is large as compared with the band gap of silicon and the electric field strength at dielectric breakdown is large (good withstand voltage characteristics), the thermal conductivity is high, the heat resistance is high, the chemical resistance is good, and the radiation resistance is good. A crystal of this silicon carbide is going to be applied to fields of, for example, heavy electric equipment including nuclear energy, transportation including automobile and aviation, home electrical appliance, and space. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-264790 discloses that a single crystal of silicon carbide is produced by a solution growth method.